


First Times and Rodeos

by falabaloo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falabaloo/pseuds/falabaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk was content to take their new relationship slowly - but Spock is done waiting. The problem is, Jim wants Spock's first time to be special, and has little time to prepare. Little does he know, Spock has been around the block a few times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times and Rodeos

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the new kink meme: Kirk/Spock (TOS). First time. Kirk goes into it treating Spock like a virgin (going slowly with everything, constantly asking if he's doing anything that's making Spock uncomfortable or if hes hurting him, explaining things to him). Spock eventually has enough and says, to borrow a phrase he may have heard Doctor McCoy use, that it "isn't (his) first time at the rodeo". Kirk is embarrassed by his mistaken thinking, apologizes, and things get intense and they do it they have sex without all the awkward talking.

They had only been officially dating for three weeks when Spock corners Kirk on his way to the turbo-lift, saying, “Jim, I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with you.”

Kirk has the decency to look vaguely impressed beneath the copious blushing and nervous grin threatening to overtake his face.

“Spock… we don’t have to rush things. It’s okay to take it slowly.”

“One would argue, Captain, that taking things ‘slowly’ is counter-productive. We have yet to traverse beyond the plain of frottage, and I myself find there is no reason to put off the inevitable. That is, if you are amendable.”

Jim stares at Spock. He had thought he was doing Spock a favour by slowing things down from his normal routine. Sure, it had meant countless nights of him leaving Spock’s quarters early to stand under the cold pour of his shower, jacking himself and imagining what it would be like to have Spock’s hot hands pulling at him instead – but he didn’t want to pressure Spock into anything he wasn’t ready for. In Spock’s eyes now he sees nothing but resolute determination. Slowly, Kirk finds himself nodding.

“Alright, Spock. But we are going to do this properly. If I go to fast or if I hurt you, I want you to tell me, okay?” He whispers it, looking purposefully into Spock’s eyes.

Spock raises an eyebrow. “Of course, Captain. Would tonight, 2100 hours, give you adequate time to prepare?” He says it with a bit of a teasing undertone that blows right over Kirk’s head.

“Y-Yeah, okay,” he rubs the back of his neck with his hand, chuckling a bit. “You don’t waste any time, do you, Mister Spock?”

“It is illogical to delay this any further.”

“Right.” And _god,_ Kirk thinks, _I am so helplessly in love with you right now._ “I’ll see you tonight.”

Spock holds up two fingers and Jim quickly presses two of his own against them, leaning into Spock and looking at him earnestly. His heart flutters in his chest. _I’m so fucked._

Kirk looks anxiously at the clock as he fluffs the pillows on his bed for the third time and checks that none of the candles are positioned too close to anything flammable. He has spent the past couple hours preparing his quarters for what he has dubbed ‘The Deflowering of Spock.’ He had changed his sheets, washed his pillowcases, showered and put on his nicest neutral colours (because he had read somewhere that neutrals were the least confrontational colour). He had even found some nice candles in the recesses of his closet that had been given to him by some girl he slept with a long time ago.

He wanted this to be special for Spock, _damn it._ And Jim had never been someone’s first before – at least to the best of his knowledge. There were _rules_ for this sort of thing; decades and decades of pop culture history to attest to the fact that when having sex with your virgin boyfriend of three weeks, you had to pull out all the stops. Even if Spock will find it all highly illogical… he is a Vulcan, after all.  Jim ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh, _fuck_. What am I doing?”

Jim found himself suddenly extremely embarrassed, but before he could so much as blow out the candles, his door buzzed, and then swished open.

Spock looked cool and collected as always, dressed in his same science blues as usual. His eyes slowly moved around the room, widening a fraction, before settling on Kirk and blinking slowly.

“Uh…hi.” _Smooth._

“Hello, Jim.”

Neither made any move towards each other and Jim awkwardly cleared his throat. _Get it together, Kirk. He’s the blushing virgin here, not you_. And yet Spock looked immaculate as ever, the only difference to his normal demeanour being his pupils, blown wide, lustful and impervious.

Something snapped in Kirk, and he was on Spock in an instant, taking two large steps towards him and pinning him to the door. He grasped the back of Spock’s neck in one hand and pushed hard at his hip with the other as he raided his mouth, all teeth and tongue and throaty growls. Spock groaned and twisted his head away from Kirk for a moment, opening his mouth to say something, when suddenly Kirk stilled and let go of his hip. He hung his head and panted quietly against Spock’s collarbone. His hand moved from the back of Spock’s neck to the back of his head, cradling it softly.

“Jim?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Spock,” he grabbed at Spock’s hand and held it lightly. “You just make me crazy.”

Kirk looked up and Spock could see in his face a substantial amount of conflict tangling with self-doubt and unmistakable yearning.

Spock opened his mouth to ask Jim what the problem was, but Kirk cut him off with a chaste brush of lips against his. He turned and tugged Spock by the hand over to the bed.

“Are those…rose petals, Jim?” Spock asked, with a quirk of his lips.

Kirk collapsed on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. Spock noticed a distinct red colouration rising down his neck. Seeking to rectify the situation by moving things along, Spock began to undress, pulling his shirts over his head, then starting on his pants. When Jim hears the sound of his zipper he looks up and groans loudly.

“Spock, you are making this so damn _hard._ ”

“I believe that is the point.”

Jim’s mouth drops for a moment before he regains his composure, pulling Spock towards him by the belt loops.

“Fuck, you look so good, Spock,” he says, pressing light kisses just below his navel, marvelling at the trail of hair leading down below his unzipped pants. “I’m going to make it so good for you. I promise.”

“Promises are normally dictated by action, Jim,” Spock says, not unkindly, as he tangles his fingers into Kirk’s hair.

Jim says nothing, choosing instead to begin licking and sucking around Spock’s belly.

Spock groans. “ _Lower,_ Jim.”

Looking up at him with bright blue eyes, Kirk smirks. “You’re so impatient, aren’t you?”

Spock pushes at his head.

“Alright, alright,” he mumbles, and moves his hands towards the front of Spock’s pants, hooking his fingers under the waist-band.

He drags Spock out of his pants slowly, leaving him in his briefs. Kirk moves his face to rub against the bulge straining against them, moaning when he realizes Spock is fully hard now and already has made a damp spot in the fabric where the tip of his cock rests. For a moment, Kirk gives into temptation and grazes his teeth lightly over the fabric. Spock lets out an undignified sound.

Kirk looks up at him. “You okay?”

Spock glares at him and pulls his hair.

“Just making sure!” Kirk squeaks.

“Jim. I admit to some confusion at your reluctance to _get on with it_.” He punctuates this by pulling Kirk in towards his crotch and thrusting shallowly at his face.

“I’m convinced you’re trying to kill me,” Jim says, as he finally ( _finally!)_ peels down his underwear and wastes no time in sucking in the head of his dick, unperturbed by the double ridges and green flush. Spock moans quietly and pulls him closer, throwing his head back in a moment of unguarded pleasure.

Kirk takes that as a good sign, and begins sucking with more bravado, going down all the way to Spock’s tight curls and swallowing in a demonstration of his lack of gag reflex. Then all too quickly, Jim pulls off completely and leans back on the bed, shaking his head for a moment before beginning to remove his own clothing. Spock makes stares at him for .024 seconds and then makes a highly frustrated noise low in his throat. Jim looked up at him while tugging down his pants.

“Jim, what are you –“

“Sorry! Do you want me to stay dressed? I mean, I thought you would feel better if I was naked too but if you’d rather I don’t or like, I don’t know, turn out the lights or something, we could do that too – anything!” Jim was extremely flushed; sitting in the middle of the bed with his pants half off and a worried look on his face.

Spock tried to think of a nice way to phrase ‘that was possibly the shortest and therefore most unfulfilling blowjob I have ever received, and why would you think I would not want to see you naked, do you have a third limb you have not told me about?’ but could not think of a way to do so, so he just vaguely gestured towards his cock, (which was beginning to lose interest) and raised an eyebrow.

Jim seemed to understand. “Uhm… I didn’t want you to come too fast?”

“ _What._ ” Spock looked blankly at him.

Jim looked away and then decided it would be a good idea to finish undressing, folding his clothes neatly before looking back at Spock and pulling him down onto the bed with him.

“I’m sorry, Spock. I just don’t want to go too fast with you, okay? You must think I’m crazy or something…”

“I think no such thing,” he says, tilting his head and pulling Jim in for a languid kiss that soon turns passionate. It surprises Spock, from what he’s gathered of Kirk’s person, that he has such a limited knowledge of sexual activities. But, Spock thinks, if Jim feels more comfortable going slowly, I will oblige him.

Their kiss deepens – mouths and bodies moving together in a tentative embrace while hips gyrate slow and intense. Spock is fully hard again in no time, and he groans appreciatively as Jim’s own length rubs against his, slicked by sweat and pre-cum. Spock reaches an arm above their heads and grasps at the bottle of lube he had seen on his way in, then presses it into Jim’s hands. They break their kiss and Jim searches Spock’s face gravely.

“Are you sure, Spock?” He asks as he uncaps the lube.

Spock nods, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’ll be gentle.”

“There is no need, Jim,” Spock says, spreading his legs a little wider and canting his hips up beneath where Jim is crouched over him.

Jim smiles sweetly at him and Spock feels his heart break a little at the unnecessary adorableness of it all. Really, he feels almost like he is taking advantage of his captain, who he has never seen act so cautious and courteous in anything he’s done. Jim tentatively presses an overly-lubed finger over his hole, and Spock suddenly feels like something is deeply amiss. This is not the Jim Kirk he knows. Spock sighs, and grabs Jim’s wrist, stilling him.

Immediately, Jim flinches back from him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you, Spock? Oh my god, oh my god –“

And just like that, it clicks for Spock. Oh. _Oh._ He tries to think of how best to cut off Jim’s rambling apologies, and impulsively settles on the words of one Leonard McCoy.

“ _Jim._ This isn’t my first time at the rodeo.” And _that_ sure brings Kirk up short.

“Did you just quote Bones in be – wait, what!?” Jim is gaping at him. “You mean you’re not..” he gestures vaguely.

Spock raises his eyebrows.

“…a uh… virgin?” he finishes lamely.

Spock has to elicit an extreme amount of self-control to not laugh at the expression of betrayal on his lover’s face. He manages to tone it down to a slight upwards curve of his lips.

“No, Jim.”

“Ohmygod,” he says, a look of complete mortification on his face. Then, quieter, “I’m so embarrassed, _oh my god.”_

“I must confess that I am confused as to why you would think I have never engaged in copulation before you,” Spock deadpanned.

Jim just looked at him for a few moments, grinning, then abruptly his features turned predator.

“I ought to spank you.”

This time Spock does roll his eyes. What he’s not expecting is for Kirk to suddenly pounce on him and attack his neck with a surprising mixture of teeth and tongue. It rips a moan unexpectedly from his throat and he can do little more than cling to Jim’s back desperately.

Kirk makes his way down Spock’s chest and torso, nipping and licking and kissing as he goes. The mixture of pain and pleasure is perfect, Spock thinks, as Kirk soothes every pinching bite with harsh sucking and light licking.

Every so often he hears Jim mutter things like, “Three god damn weeks I held out,” and “I can’t believe I lit _candles_ for your previously defiled ass,” and Spock’s personal favourite, “I want to fuck you so badly, Spock, you have no idea.”

Spock himself has found forming coherent sentences to be incongruous, especially when Jim slips two fingers – not at all tentative, into his hole, impervious to the clenching and spasms. He does still them for a moment, allowing adjustment time, whilst whispering dirty things in Spock’s ear.

“You’re so god damn needy for it, aren’t you?” he suckles on the pointed tip of his ear, and Spock moans, nodding.  “You’ve been dreaming about me fucking you for weeks.”

Spock pushes himself down onto Jim’s fingers with a breathy, “Yes, Jim.”

“It’s Captain, to you, tonight, Spock.” Jim says, and begins pumping his fingers in earnest, while thumbing at his perineum.

“Yes… Captain,” Spock pants, wriggling irrepressibly.

Jim pulls out his fingers and gives Spock a little swat on his ass. “Turn over. Knees up.” 

Spock couldn’t turn over fast enough. He was short of breath and he knew his cheeks were tinged green. The rate at which Kirk went from sweet chivalrous boyfriend to this commanding figure that demanded to be obeyed made Spock delirious with lust and the need to please. He pushed his ass into the air and leaned his chest heavily into the comforter.

Jim let out a strangled sound and draped himself heavily over Spock’s back, running his hands up and down his sides.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Jim mumbled into his neck as he nuzzled him.

Spock made an impatient sound. “Ji – _Captain_.”

Jim chuckled into his neck and leaned back. He tapped on the side of Spock’s thigh, and Spock obediently spread his legs with a sophistication that Kirk had seen no one else achieve in that position. He kneaded his palms into the round mounds of Spock’s buttocks, and then spread them away from each other. He leered at his prize.

Spock’s asshole was gleaming with the lube Jim had used earlier. It was tight looking, and blushing a pretty green. It still looked like a virgin hole to Jim, and it brought him up short for a second while he internally reminded himself that that was not the case. When he came back to himself, Spock had his own hand on his cock, stroking up and down in rough little jerks. His legs were spread so wide that his dick was almost chafing against the bed covers as he rocked into his hand and back towards Jim.

“No touching!” Kirk chastised, slapping Spock’s ass hard and grabbing his wrist to stop his movements.

“I wouldn’t have to resort to manually pleasuring myself, _Captain,_ if you would provide me with what I had asked.”

_Well,_ Jim thought, _he makes a valid point._ So he rips open a condom and grabs the lube again, slicking up his own aching dick whilst rubbing his fingers over Spock’s quailing hole, and trying not to give into the sudden temptation to eat him out; lube wasn’t the best taste in the world. He settled for a quick bite on his ass-cheek that wrenched another load groan out of Spock, before lining himself up.

The push in was slow and fulfilling. Kirk had to remind himself to breath as his cock was enveloped by constricting heat. Spock’s body sucked him in beautifully. The quiet atmosphere of the room was interrupted by small whimpers and haggard breathing. When Jim was fully sheathed, a feeling of wholeness overcame him, and once again he was overwhelmed by this vast cavern of f _eelings_ for Spock that had come so quickly and threatened to choke him.

Spock wiggled his hips, muttered ‘move’ into the crook of his arm, and so Jim grabbed his hips and began to thrust. At first it seemed almost surreal; Jim drove himself in deep and leisurely, reveling in the soft but firm grip that Spock’s muscles had on him. He could feel sweat dripping down his back and hear the quiet panting sounds that weren’t quite mewls Spock made into his arm as he rocked back, easing Jim’s movements. The unhurried pace didn’t last long.

Soon Kirk’s hips began moving of their own accord, snapping forward and back in quick pandemonium. Spock had lifted his chest and was suspended on his elbows, with his back arched elegantly. His positioning ensured Kirk’s cock pounded directly into his prostate on each thrust and _yeah, definitely not his first rodeo._

“S-say my name –“ Jim demanded, pulling Spock’s hips back into his thrusts with a bruising grip.

“ _Jim_!” he moaned.

_Debauched is a good look for him_ , Jim thought, quickening his pace and wrapping a hand around Spock’s cock. He hummed pleasurably when he felt the copious amount of liquid sliding out from the slit.

“Oh, you’re just _dripping_ for me, huh?”

Spock made a sound that vaguely resembled Jim’s name.

“C’mon Spock, let me hear you say my name when you come.”

Jim was close – so close, and then Spock clenched down around his cock and swiveled his hips in a way that ought to be illegal, and Jim was _there._ Riding high and throwing his head back, a string of curse words and exclamations of pleasure slipping out his mouth. He shot out his load into the condom deep in Spock’s ass and then collapsed on top of him.

He thought for a moment he should be embarrassed for coming first and so quickly but then his ears stopped ringing in his post orgasm bliss, and he could hear the mantra of ‘Jim, Jim, _Jim!_ ” being moaned passionately from Spock’s mouth, and he felt his mouth go dry.

He pulled out his softening cock, groaning at the soft whimper it elicited, and gently rolled Spock over to face him from below – first taking a second to tie off the condom and throw it to the side. Spock’s mouth was hanging open and he was turning his head back and forth moaning Jim’s name and _god, he looks wrecked._ Taking pity, Jim reached down and grabbed at his cock, pushing Spock’s own hand off. He began to stroke, staring down into Spock’s face and closed eyes – wanting to capture this moment forever more. As he moved his hand, varying pressure and twisting on the down stroke, Spock’s arms came up around Jim’s shoulders, clawing feebly at his back.

“Shh, shh, you’re almost there. Come on Spock, I want to you let go.”

A few more pumps was all it took, and then Spock’s eyes were thrown open and his head tilted back in a silent scream of ‘ _Jim!’_ as he spurted thick dollops of semen over Jim’s fist and onto his own chest. Jim hoped he would remember that look for the rest of his life.

 

Spock awoke to the feeling of a cold cloth running over his chest, cleaning him. He did not immediately open his eyes, choosing instead to revel in this new feeling of contentment that has settled deep in his chest. When he finally did open his eyes, he was met immediately with a sea of deep blue. Kirk had been watching his face closely, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hey,” he said.

“…Hello, Jim.”

Jim blushed illogically. “So, uh, how are you feeling?”

Spock internally checked his vitals, noticing a slight soreness in his lower back and a few scattered areas of tingling pain where he knew Jim had bitten him. “I assure you that any discomfort I feel is… a satisfying sort.”

Jim grinned. “Oh good, because I was thinki –“

Spock sat up abruptly. “I believe something is burning.”

“Wha – oh, _fuck!_ The candles!” 


End file.
